It is known in the prior art to provide various types of equipment for feeding livestock animals in a farm environment, or feeding animals in a zoo environment. It was previously known to provide different kinds of baskets for holding hay such as for horses, or to provide containers for feed grains. More particularly, it was known to provide a cast aluminum corner feeder having two surfaces for corner mounting and a rounded peripheral surface. Such bowls were made of cast aluminum and/or plastic, steel, or other materials.
With such prior art devices, such as containers holding feed grain, they are not easily cleaned, and are also subject to damage by the animal being fed, such as in a horse stall environment for example, where the horse might kick or bump the feeder container.